Come On A Cone
'''"Come on a Cone" '''is a song by American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj, taken from her sophomore studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012). Minaj, Garibay and Hit-Boy wrote it and Fernando Garibay & Hit-Boy produced it. Musically, it is a hardcore hip hop song that uses electronic beats. Lyrically, the song is rumored to be another diss song to Lil' Kim, following "Roman's Revenge" and "Stupid Hoe". "Come on a Cone" received mainly positive reviews from contemporary critics, while others criticized the chorus, calling it the main problem of the song. Lyrics uh Bitches ain't serious, man, these bitches delirious All these bitches inferiors, I just pimp my interiors I just pick up and go; might pick up a ho Might give conversation, if you kick up the dough Never mind my money; never mind my stats Every bitch wanna be me, you can find 'em in Saks Pink Friday, two milli; "Super Bass," triple plat When you see me on Ellen, just admit that I'm winnin' Do a show for Versace, they request me by name And if they don't get Nicki, it just won't be the same When I'm sittin' with Anna, I'm really sittin' with Anna Ain't a metaphor punchline, I'm really sittin' with Anna Front row at Oscar de la Renta posture Ain't a bitch that could do it, not even my imposter Put these bitches on lock out, where the fuck is your roster? I pull up in that new new marinara and pasta Shake my head, yo, I'm mad, ain't a bitch in my zone In the middle of nowhere, I just feel so alone Got the certification, 'cause it come with the stone But, this ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Yeah, my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone 'Cause my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone 7-Up went and gave my commercial to Cee-Lo But don't tell them I said it, let's keep it on the D-low If you need you a look, just put me on your song But you know it'll cost about six figures long But you bitches ain't got it, where the fuck is your budgets? Flyin' spurs for hers, mean I'm fuckin' above it And I just got the ghost, and I'm calling it Casper But this shit is so cold, it belong in Alaska Why the fuck am I styling? I competes with myself When you went against Nicki, you depleted your wealth And I'm not masturbatin', but I'm feelin' myself Paparazzis is waiting, 'cause them pictures will sell Now don't you feel a-stupid, yeah, that's egg on your face If you wasn't so ugly, I'd put my dick in your face Dick in your face Put my dick in your face, yeah! Shake my head, yo, I'm mad, ain't a bitch in my zone In the middle of nowhere, I just feel so alone Got the certification, 'cause it come with the stone But this ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Yeah, my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone 'Cause my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone Ooh, dick in your face Ooh, dick in your face Ooh, dick in your face Put my dick in your face Put my dick in your face, yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah! Why It Sucks # The beat is annoying. # Nicki Minaj’s annoying rapping voice. # The lyrics are dumb. # The interlude and outro are gross and about Nicki Minaj putting her dick in your face, which doesn't make sense considering she is a female, meaning she has female genitals. # The music video is generic. # It fails to diss Lil Kim. Music Video Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.